Let Love Reign Your Heart
by sidewalkdoves
Summary: He told her they had to think of their countries and kings and queens did not have the luxury of being in love. Now their hearts are consumed in love. What happens after Mary leaves with Sebastian and Francis goes looking for her? Will they let love reign their hearts or will they put their countries first?
1. Chapter 1

The frail white haired woman pushed and pushed as the guards tried to block her from getting to the king's chambers. After several more pushes she slipped passed the guards and made it to the large wooden door. Her hand hesitated as her mind tried to decide what was the best action to take. Should she knock or barge in risking her life? No king would be kind to a peasant entering their chambers unannounced. Her right hand twitched and she knocked, but she couldn't wait. So her hand grasped the handle and ran into his chambers. The king saw the strange woman. Anger was easily seen in his walk. He hurried over to her with his teeth clenched. Fear jolted through her body. "Your head can be mine. Who are you? I hope you have urgent news to tell." The old woman nodded quickly with a hard swallow. The king saw fear and panic in her eyes "Out with it!" the king barked. "I-I know the Queen of Scots well enough to risk my life to save hers. I heard talk from the man I serve. He was talking along with some men in the darkest hours of the night. They spoke of dark things. I think they are the devil's bastards with their talk. They had spoken of Mary's troubles since her childhood. They talked of killing her and blaming the English for her death. As you know this would cause much blood to spill of French and Englishmen. I would not come if I did not believe they were going to commit treason. Where is the young Mary? She needs to be protected! Now!" The king paced rubbing his upper lip. He was cautious of her words, but given everything that has happened to Mary in the short time she has been here under his care he had to take the threat seriously.

"I will take this threat seriously, but understand this if you are lying you will be committed of treason. As for Mary I will make sure she is safe and as for you, you will be watched. The king watched as the woman walk away. The king realized he needed to send men to track his bastard son Sebastian and Mary. They fled on horseback more than three days ago and he believes they have no intentions on returning. If there was some type threat on her life she would not stand a chance with just one man, his son, no matter how great he is, to protect her. He shouted for his guard to come. His guard hurried to his side. "Your majesty?" "Gather any and all men able to ride. We need to get both Mary and Sebastian back to the castle as soon as possible. They are in grave danger. Go now! Make haste!" The guard sprinted out of the king's chambers. King Henry II struggled with the question of telling Francis. He knew his son was foolishly in love with Mary. At times this kept his son on the straight and narrow for his kingdom. Yet, at other times his son put Mary's wellbeing above France's. Was he willing to risk his son's life to save Mary's and Sebastian's? He walked cautiously out of his chambers and towards Francis'. Before he could make it ten feet from his chambers he heard "Father! Father!" Francis was racing to catch up with his father. "I saw the guards. What is going on? Why are you gathering able men? "Francis's eyes were wide with worry. "It is time for the future queen of France and your brother to come home. It has been long enough. If they will not venture back on their own then we must get them ourselves." The king couldn't hurt his son's heart even more by telling him the woman he loves may be dead in the next few days. His son nodded at his father's response. The king began to walk when Francis yelled to him "I will ride." His voice was strong and determined. The king swallowed hard and kept walking. His actions told Francis all he need to know. His father and his king was allowing him to ride. His father knew that his son was not going to back down. He also knew his son would be their best option in saving them.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and Bash had been gone for days and yet their thoughts often wandered to the French Court and the castle. Mary cannot help, but want to go back. She dreams of the blond man she had left on his knees holding his broken heart. Bash stares at the young beautiful woman next to him. Her face used to glow and she used to smile, now all she does is frown. Francis, he thinks to himself. As much as he wishes he still knows Mary's heart belongs to Francis and his heart still belongs to her. Even if Mary and him have a connection it can never be like theirs. Francis has a naturally kind heart. He loves his dear brother because of his heart and his sense of doing right. "It is not supposed to be easy leaving the one you love." Bash told Mary with caution. She nodded while scooting closer to the fire.

Francis and the other men have been travelling for a few days now hot on Bash and Mary's trail thanks to Bash teaching Francis how to track. It has been only a week since he has last seen Mary's face. The sun was going down which meant that Francis and his men should find safe ground to rest until morning. They have been ridding from sun up to sun down with their horses in full gallop. Francis knew how close he was to finding them. He was feeling desperate. He needs Mary. He needs answers. "We ride on until we find them!" Francis yelled to make sure he was heard. They rode fast and hard into the night.

Bash was tired he has not been able to sleep well. His eyes were opening and closing. He tried to stay awake, but his body needed rest if only for a few hours. Bash stood up and without saying goodnight he laid down on the hard ground using his satchel as a pillow. Mary sat by the fire contemplating her decision How do I know the Nostradamus's predictions are true? Would I honestly risk putting Francis's life in danger?

Her mind was deep in thought until she heard her name. "Mary, Mary, Mary." The voice was raspy and almost sounded like an old maid's. She followed where the voice was coming from like she was compelled. She slowly made her way towards the woods. "Mary" the voice called again. Before she knew it she was surrounded by the dark secrets of the woods, the pagans. They surrounded the Queen. The group comprised of four young men, two women, and the old man who called her name. "Let the royal blood spill. It is time; after all I think it is time we get even at a young King's bastard. Mary you know, you should have been a bit more wary. Oh well. GO! Get the young queen and bleed her dry!".

The young men raced through the trees after the girl. She swerved between trees gasping for air. Hoping she'd make it back to camp safely. Fear was racing through her veins. Leaping and swerving saved her only a few minutes. Her screaming woke Bash and before he could make a mad dash to find her she came flying out of the woods. "MARY!" Bash exclaimed.

The two then heard several quick screams. Branches near then began to move. Bash drew his sword. "Whoa dear brother!" Francis shouted with shock as he appeared from the woods. "Francis" Mary exclaimed under her breath.


End file.
